De la rivalité à l'amour
by Akumatsu
Summary: Yaoi : Heihachi veut à tout prix se venger de son petit-fils, Jin Kazama... Il payera alors un des participants du dernier Iron First tournament pour l'éliminer.... De son côté hwoarang est à la recherche de Kazama pour l'affronter à nouveau...
1. Chapter 1

_**De la rivalité à l'amour :**_

Akumatsu : Voici ma première fanfic, un yaoi tekken. Attention !! Dans cette fanfic apparaîtra des scènes de viols et incestes.

_Chapitre 1 : Le piège du ninja :_

De la rivalité à l'amour, l'attaque de Yoshimitsu :

Jin ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yoshimitsu en avait après lui, mais, tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'est que Yoshimitsu tenait absolument à la victoire. Ce dernier était accompagné d'une trentaine de ninja, ils n'étaient pas très fort mais Jin savait très bien qu'en épuisant ses forces face à eux, ses chances de vaincre Yoshimitsu seraient énormément réduites. Une fois tous les ninja au tapis, Jin s'attaqua à Yoshimitsu. Le combat ne dura pas longtemps, Jin n'avait pu l'attaquer qu'à quelques rares occasions. Il était à bout de force, Yoshimitsu lui révèla alors la raison de son attaque. Le responsable n'était autre qu'Heiachi Mishima, le grand-père de Jin. Yoshimitsu s'approcha de Jin, leva son sabre et se préparait à porter son dernier coup. Jin avait perdu tout espoir, il sentait sa mort approcher à grands pas. Yoshimitsu baissa son sabre qui atteignit le cou de Jin.

Hwoarang marchait dans la forêt à la recherche de Jin. Il souhaitait toujours autant vaincre son rival. Il n'avait jamais autant souhaité vaincre un adversaire, c'était limite de l'obsession.  
-Kazama !  
-Kazama ! Viens te battre !  
Hwoarang commença à courir, il ne pouvait plus attendre, il voulait affronter Jin maintenant.

Jin reçu un violent coup de pommeau dans la tête, suivi de violents coups de poings dans les côtes. Il hurla, Yoshimitsu continua à le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que Jin fût incapable de se relever.  
- Adieu, Jin Kazama.  
Yoshimitsu leva son sabre pour lui porter le coup final, mais il aperçu une silhouette se diriger vers lui, Yoshimitsu fût repoussé par un enchaînement de coups de pieds.  
- Désolé, je peux pas te laisser tuer Jin, ça fait trop longtemps que j'espère le vaincre, ça me saoulerait qu'il meure avant que je le batte.  
- Dans ce cas meurs le premier.  
Le combat entre Hwoarang et Yoshimitsu commença, Hwoarang avait un léger avantage. Il regarda autour de lui et vu tous les ninja que Jin venait de vaincre.  
- T'es qu'un lâche, en fait t'es incapable de vaincre Jin. T'as été obligé de venir accompagné d'un si grand nombre de ninja, t'as vraiment pas l'esprit d'un vrai combattant. Regardes, je vais te montrer ce qu'est la vrai victoire !  
Hwoarang enchaina à nouveau plusieurs coups de pieds, il suivi avec plusieurs coups de poings; Yoshimitsu avait comprit qu'il ne gagnerait pas ce combat. Hwoarang le projet ta d'un violent coup de pied.  
- C'est tout t'as rien d'autre en stock ?  
Yoshimitsu se releva, regarda Hwoarang, puis Jin.  
- On se retrouvera Jin Kazama, et cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas.  
Hwoarang ne tenta pas de le poursuivre, il pensa que la priorité était les soins de Jin. Ce dernier était inconscient et gravement blessé. Hwoarang ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Il décida de le ramener chez lui, il n'aurait jamais pensé devoir faire ça un jour.

Akumatsu : On se demande bien se qu'il va leur arriver^^ et quelle sera la réaction de Jin quand il va se retrouver chez hwoarang^^ Mon premier chapitre est un peu court, mais par la suite, ils seront plus long.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon voici le deuxième chapitre : Le réveil de Jin.  
Jin est un personnage a une personnalité bien différente quand il a bu^^

Jin dormait à poings fermés. Hwoarang avait decidé de rester éveillé jour et nuit pour veiller sur lui, il observait Jin endormi, il avait une sensation bizarre, ça le travaillait. Hwoarang s'assit à côté de Jin, lui caressa les cheveux puis laissa son bras tomber à côté du sien. Pendant son sommeil Jin bougeait un peu mais n'avait pas reprit conscience. Hwoarang luttait contre la fatigue quand il sentit Jin s'agripper à son bras et se coller contre lui.  
"Jin t'es vraiment mignon quand tu dors. Je crois que je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte de ce que j'éprouvais vraiment pour toi. Je sais bien que tu ne m'entends pas, mais ça me fait du bien de te parler... Si tu le savais, je me demande quelle serait ta réaction."

Le lendemain matin, Jin ouvrit les yeux, regarda autour de lui. Il y voyait flou, et il aperçu une silhouette à côté de la fenêtre. Il ne reconnu pas Hwoarang.  
"T'es qui ? Et suis où?  
-Ah Jin t'as enfin repris connaissance... Tu me reconnais pas ? C'est Hwoarang, et ici tu es chez moi."

Jin ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était chez Hwoarang. Il essayait de se rappeler ce qui c'était passé. Il se souvint alors des ninja, de Yoshimitsu, et il réfléchit à la possibilité que cette silhouette qui était apparue pouvait être Hwoarang.  
"Hwoarang tu.... tu m'as sauvé ?  
-Quand t'arrives quelque part et que quelqu'un est en train de se faire tuer, bah tu l'aides, c'est normal non ?  
-Je ne t'avais rien demandé, t'avais pas à t'en mêler Hwoarang.  
-Dis tout de suite que tu aurais préféré mourir."

On sonna à la porte, ce qui interrompit la dispute des 2 rivaux.  
"C'est surement Baek qui vient m'offrir une bouteille de Saké. T'en bois avec nous Jin ?  
-Pffff, ouais, c'est bien pour rester poli."

En réalité Jin adorait le saké, il en raffolait.  
"Alors, comment va mon élève préféré ?  
-Ben fatigué, j'ai retrouvé Jin gravement blessé alors j'ai soigné ses blessures en gros, et je l'ai surveillé toute la nuit.  
-Quoi ?? Tu m'as foutu à poil ??  
-J'avais pas le choix, t'énerves pas.  
-J'arrive pas à le croire, mon rival m'a foutu à poil. Quelle honte.  
-Bon taisez-vous tous les 2 et buvons."

Jin vida la moitié de la bouteille, il était devenu complètement soul. Cela avait complètement changé son caractère, Hwoarang chuchota à Baek.  
"Il est.... comment dire..... craquant quand il est shooté.  
-Heu.....  
-Quoi que, quand il dort, il est pas mal non plus."

Jin regardait d'un regard triste la bouteille vide de saké, il en voulait encore.  
"Heu.... Y a pas d'autres bouteilles de saké ?  
-Hé ben Jin, je savais pas que t'aimais autant ça.  
-Le saké c'est le bien, c'est la boisson ultime, y a rien de tel pour ce sentir mieux."

Hwoarang cernait Jin de mieux en mieux, il savait maintenant comment s'y prendre pour calmer Jin.  
"J'ai comprit Jin, demain j'irais acheter un stock de bouteilles de saké.  
-Hein ? C'est vrai? Cool !"

Jin se leva et Hwoarang, remarquant qu'il marchait de travers voulut aller l'aider mais Jin tomba dans ses bras et l'emporta dans sa chute.

Sushi-Nigiri : On se demande les réactions qu'il y aura au prochain chapitre xd  
Jin : Pfff c'est tout moi de m'énerver après Hwoarang, et puis comment t'as osé finir comme ça, je voulais voir la baffe qu'il se serait prit !!!!  
Hwoarang : Eh c'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui m'es tombé dessus...  
Sushi-Nigiri : ça te dérange Hwoarang ?  
Hwoarang : Non pas du tout xd  
Jin : Hé ben moi si... toi le roux tu ferais de penser à ce qui risque de t'arriver héhé.  
Sushi-Nigiri : HiHi oui c'est vrai Hwoarang tu devrais^^  
Hwoarang : Quoiiiiii? tasukete onegai shimasu !!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

chapitre 3 : Les premières approches.

Jin se releva, regarda autour de lui et se dirigea vers le mur. Hwoarang n'y comprenait rien, il n'avait eu aucune réaction, rien. Un gros boum résonna, Jin venait de se cogner contre le mur. Hwoarang se dirigea vers lui, lui mit la main sur l'épaule et lui dit de se calmer. Jin le repoussa et se dirigea vers la chambre. A nouveau, un gros boum se fit entendre suivi d'un crack. Hwoarang et Baek se dirigèrent vers la chambre et virent que Jin avait défoncé la porte. Il était en train de se déshabiller et lança son pantalon en direction de la tête de Hwoarang. Il esquiva sans détacher son regard de Jin.  
"Hwoarang, t'as vu tes yeux? avoues-le que tu flashes sur lui.  
- Heu..... bah..... heu.... en fait et ben euh.... je crois que ouais....."

Jin s'allongea et s'endormit. Hwoarang raccompagna Baek à la porte, et une fois ce dernier parti, il se mit en caleçon et alla rejoindre Jin. Pendant la nuit, Hwoarang ne pouvait fermer les yeux, son obsession pour Jin ne faisait que grandir. Jin comme la dernière fois dans son sommeil prit Hwoarang dans ses bras, coinça sa jambe entre les siennes, et passa finalement un de ses bras autour de son cou. Hwoarang ne savait pas quoi faire, Jin le fit basculer sur lui, et Hwoarang s'endormit comme ça.  
Le lendemain matin, Hwoarang fit réveillé par un violent coup de poing de Jin qui le fit tomber du lit.  
"Hwoarang espèce de salaud qu'est ce que tu foutais comme ça sur moi ?  
- Jin du calme, je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as mis comme ça !!  
- Dis pas n'importe quoi Hwoarang, bon réponds tu foutais quoi comme ça ?  
- On dirait bien que t'aime serrer quelque chose contre toi quand tu dors, c'est pas la première fois que tu me colles à toi.  
- Ça n'explique pas le fait que tu étais avec moi dans ce lit !  
- Mais merde on peut même plus dormir dans son lit maintenant.  
- Hé ben t'avais qu'à me virer.  
- Moi suis pas aussi violent que toi !"

Leur dispute continua pendant un long moment encore. Jin ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait tort. Aujourd'hui encore leur querelle fût stoppée par l'arrivée de Baek, et une fois encore avec des bouteilles de saké. Mais cette fois Jin refusa d'en boire. Hwoarang restait persuadé qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps.  
"Jin t'en veux vraiment pas ?  
- Je t'ai dit non c'est non, n'insistes pas !  
- Aller Jin-chan viens boire un verre.  
- Comment tu m'as appelé ?  
- Jin-chan.  
- M'appelles pas comme ça enfoiré.  
- Ben quoi c'est mignon, ça te va bien. Bon je finis la bouteille ?"

Jin semblait à l'agonie. Un adorateur de saké ne devrait pas être soumis à ça, c'était de la torture. Jin n'en pouvant plus, il arracha la bouteille de saké à Hwoarang et la bût immédiatement.  
Hwoarang le regarda d'un air triomphant.  
"Me regardes pas comme ça.  
- Jin ça t'arrive de pas être énervé ?"  
Jin lui jeta un regard noir puis partit s'allonger, puis il repensa au matin. Pourquoi il aurait voulu que Hwoarang se mette comme ça sur lui? Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Il voulait comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, pourquoi la nuit, il se collait à Hwoarang. Jin ne s'endormit pas, il n'y arrivait pas. Hwoarang décida d'aller dormir dans la cuisine sur un matelas pour ne pas énerver Jin davantage. Hwoarang non plus n'arrivait pas à dormir, il voulait être aux côtés de son Jin-chan. Il se mit à parler tout seul pour faire passer le temps.  
"Jin, me détestes-tu vraiment ?  
- As-tu compris ce que je ressens ?  
- Comprends-tu ma tristesse quand je suis loin de toi ?"  
Sur ces paroles, Hwoarang réussit tant bien que mal à s'endormir. Quand à Jin il ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil.

Jin : Quoi ? Il a réussi à me forcer à boire du saké !! non merde si sa continue tu vas le faire me dresser c'est quoi ces idées !!  
Sushi-Nigiri : Ben quoi ? C'est le début du grand amour entre vous^^  
Hwoarang : Yatta !! Victoire !!  
Jin : Snifffff  
Sushi-Nigiri : Mais Hwoarang... t'oublies pas quelque chose?  
Hwoarang : Bandes d'enfoirés, vous vous sentez obligés d'en reparler à chaque fois snifff aussi.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre : Un instant de bonheur :**_

Jin se réveilla, Hwoarang se trouvait à ses côtés mais cette fois cela n'énerva pas Jin, au contraire c'est sa présence qui l'avait aidé a trouver le sommeil. Jin sentit que son lien avec Hwoarang avait complètement changé, c'était un lien plus fort que l'amitié. Jin se leva laissant le roux dormir paisiblement et décida d'aller se balader en ville maintenant qu'il était rétablit. Il laissa une lettre à Hwoarang pour que ce dernier ne panique pas sans raison.

Heiachi-sama ! Je m'apprêtais à l'achever mais il a reçu de l'aide. C'était un roux, son accent n'était pas japonais.  
Yoshimitsu, je vais me charger personnellement d'eux..... meurs pour ton incompétence !

Heihachi attrapa Yoshimitsu par la tête et des éclairs commencèrent à déferler le long de son corps.  
Il commença à regarder le ciel.....

Jin..... ta mort approche.

Jin se promenait le long des grands boulevards de Tokyo. Il décida d'offrir à Hwoarang un bébé chat pour le remercier de son aide. Jin n'avait pas remarqué qu'Heihachi le suivait, il écoutait la moindre de ses paroles. Jin regardait à travers la vitre les chatons et son attention se posa sur un chat qui restait seul dans son coin.

Qu'il est mignon, son poil est du même roux que les cheveux de Hwoarang-chan.... Je suis sur que ça lui fera plaisir.

Jin acheta ce chaton, il était extrêmement peureux, il avait peur de Jin. Ce dernier retourna chez Hwoarang pour lui donner son cadeau. De son côté Heihachi comprit que Hwoarang était la personne qui avait sauvé Jin, et que ce dernier semblait l'aimer.

Jin, tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir vu ta mort lors de ton combat contre Yoshimitsu.

Jin arrivait enfin chez Hwoarang, il avait hâte de le revoir; L'expression de son visage avait changé depuis quelques jours.

Hwoarang, je suis de retour, viens voir, grouilles-toi j'ai..... euh j'ai un truc pour toi.  
Jin, c'était long, j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais.  
Tu te fous de moi ou quoi? Ça fait même pas 4 heures que suis partis et toi tu dormais encore.  
Heu.... ha bon.... seulement 4 heures? J'avais l'impression que.... que c'était une éternité moi....

Hwoarang devenait tout rouge.... et d'un coup, un miaulement se fit entendre.

Jin.... c'est pour moi?  
Euh.... oui, c'est la moindre des choses, tu en as fait beaucoup pour moi....

Jin ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'il l'aimait.... il avait peur de sa réaction. Hwoarang remercia Jin et sortit le chat de sa cage. Le chaton était tout effrayé, il alla se cacher sous un canapé.

Hé n'es pas peur. On te veut pas de mal, je sais que Jin est effrayant à première vue mais il est gentil.  
Comment ça effrayant, c'est toi qui lui fait peur ouais.  
Jin ! Tais-toi un peu, tu l'effraies encore plus.  
Euh.... désolé.

Après de multiples efforts, Hwoarang parvient enfin à calmer l'animal. Il acceptait de les laisser l'approcher mais restait encore sur ses gardes.

_Sushi-Nigiri : Ce chapitre était plutôt joyeux mais le suivant sera plus triste, se sera le chapitre tragique de ma fic.  
Jin : Si elle pense à ce que je pense..... heu je te plains Hwoarang.  
Hwoarang : Noooooooooooooooooooooooooon pourquoi toujours moi?  
Sushi Nigiri : Parce que t'as une tête à te faire.......  
Jin : La ferme dis pas ça de mon petit uke-chan !!!!_


End file.
